Kagome's Secret
by LinkinPrkGrl
Summary: When a silver-haired man saves a raven-haired woman from the streets he wants to know what caused her such pain and why does he feel like this about her when his one true love is dead? Why is she opening up to this mysterious man and is it a good thing that she found her old childhood friend? (Warning for mature audience violent language and some sexual content)
1. Chapter 1:The Incident

**Kagome's Secret**

When a silver-haired man saves a raven-haired woman from the streets he wants to know what caused her such pain and why does he feel like this about her when his one true love is dead? Why is she opening up to this mysterious man and is it a good thing that she found her old childhood friend?

(Warning for mature audience violent language and some sexual content)

* * *

I do not own Inuyasha, even i know we all wish that one of us could lol. please enjoy the story

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The incident**

 **Kagome's POV**

I hid under my blankets scared and crying as I listened to the sounds from the living room.

"Shut up bitch! I'll kill you!"

There was a thud as my father threw my mother against the wall. I screamed and started crying harder as I heard my mom scream in agony. Suddenly there was a thump and everything went quiet. I tried to stop my tears as I tried to listen for my mom. I heard only the heavy footsteps of my father as he slowly walked towards my room. I quickly tried to dry my tears before he reached my room but it was always worse when I cried. My door suddenly flung open to show a tall broad man with pitch black hair and a scar across his cheek, this man was my father.

He slowly walked towards my bed, little did he know that I had grabbed a little pocket knife that my mother had given me last night and slipped it in my pocket. My father finally reached me and started punching me in my stomach and head. I screamed and curled into a tight ball as he kept punching and kicking me.

"Why are you screaming, you dumb bitch? Huh? Do you want the cops to get me? Well do you?" my father yelled in my ear.

"NO! I'm sorry dad! I didn't mean it! I won't do it again I swear!" I screamed as I started to cry once again.

"Why you are crying you little ass-wipe? You want something to cry about!" he shouted as he dragged me up by my hair. "Get off your lazy ass!" he grabbed my arm and was dragging me out of the room while bruising my arm.

When he reached the stairs, he shoved me which caused me to lose my balance and fall. I screamed as I tumbled down the long flight of stairs. As I fell, I heard a snap and blinding pain shot down my arm. I screamed a blood curdling scream. Luckily, a neighbor heard this and called the police. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I hit my head on the last step.

I laid there for a second trying to block the pain in every part of my body. I looked around me for my mom but the movement made me dizzy. As blackness crowed my vision I looked through the doorway of the living room and saw my mother's body lying there surrounded by a pool of blood and a knife that was resting in her belly right where my baby brother was growing. One of my mother's hands was cradling her big belly while the other was stretched towards the stairs, towards her daughter. The blackness finally took over me as I whispered, "No momma, please don't leave me! I need you!"


	2. Chapter 2: On the Run

**Chapter 2: On the Run**

I slowly opened my eyes feeling every bruise and cut. When I moved my arms to get up, the pain would flare into my right arm causing me to shout out in pain. This made my dad notice that I had finally woken up.

"Well, look who finally woke up! Are you ready to join your mother now?" he laughed as confusion and the understanding flashes in my eyes. I had completely forgotten about the fall and my mother. I look over to where I had last seen my mother laying. My mother was still there and my father was walking towards her.

I was about to yell at him and tell him to leave my mom alone when he pulled the knife out of my mother's body. He turned around with an evil look in his eyes. He started walking towards me.

"No daddy, please stop! Please I won't tell! I promise!" I sobbed as he approached me. He reached down and picked me up by my throat and started strangling me.

"Oh, my precious baby girl, I know you won't. I will make sure of that." As he told me this. I had managed to work the small knife out of my pocket. I flicked it open as I started to get dizzy from the lack of oxygen.

"Please… don't… do… this… daddy!..." I gasped out trying to reason with him one last time. He just laughed and tightened his grip around my throat and stabbed me in the side with the knife. I gasped trying to breath and scream from the pain that was going through me.

I brought up my good arm with the knife in it. I felt the knife sink all the way to the hilt of his eye. He screamed, clutching his bleeding eye while letting go of me and the knife that was in my side. He stumbled backwards then tripped and fell onto his back. I hit the floor gasping and coughing for air. I noticed my father getting up from the ground. I screamed and pulled the knife from my side and stabbed him in the heart. He gasped one last breath as he fell to the floor. I watched the light fade from is eyes and heard sirens from a distance.

I felt a mix of emotions as I looked at my father's lifeless body. At first, I felt immense relief then sadness, not for him but for having to take a life. My stomach was turning from the horrendous sight of his bloody face. I turned away from this scene and becoming violently sick from the sight. As the sirens got closer, I began to start freaking out and getting scared.

'What if they take me away? I will be in so much trouble when they find out I killed someone. They will beat me for sure. And to top it off it was my birthday too, I can't die on my birthday I just turned 7 years old. No, I have to run, I have to hide.'

With this thought in mind, I took off for the back door. I know I won't get far with these injuries but I have to try! We live out in the country but not far from town. 'Oh, I know how to get away, my friend Sango is supposed to move first thing tomorrow morning! I can hide in the moving vans!"

After spending a cold, lonely, and painful night in some bushes outside my friend's house. I snuck into the truck when they were half way done packing. Several hours later, I managed to sneak out in their new home town. It turns out she had moved to the city which was a perfect place for me to hide. Even Sango won't know that I am here.


	3. Chapter 3: New Job

**Chapter 3: New Job**

 **10 years later**

I sighed as I set down on the wet pavement. 'Tomorrow I will try to steal some clothes so I might be able to get a new job' I thought to myself. I had just got fired from my last job because I didn't have good enough hygiene. I haven't even keep a job for a week yet so I don't have enough money to buy new clothes. I hardly have enough food but I guess if I manage to get this job I will skip the food and buy some clothes so I can keep this job

I bow my head as it starts to down pour rain again. Looking towards the end of the ally, I watch as several teens run by joking and laughing as they raced home out of the rain. I perked up as I noticed my old friend Sango walking by with some guy in a purple shirt and blue jeans. He was holding the umbrella for her. I smiled slightly thinking how goo her life must be.

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud smack and a yell from Sango. "Pervert!" the guy now had a bright red impression of Sango's hand on his face and chuckling regretfully while she took the umbrella and stormed away.

"Hey! Wait Sango, you don't understand! My hand has a mind of its own! Wait for me!" He shouted after her as he snapped out of it.

I sighed again as I was lost in my thoughts. 'Maybe I should talk to her. She might let me stay with her and borrow her clothes.' I wondered. 'No, I can't do that to her, I murdered my father. She probably hates me and thinks that I'm a monster since she heard what I did. She would probably call the cops and I would be killed or thrown into prison. No, I will just keep quiet.' With this last thought I laid down in the corner of the ally and feel asleep.

 **DREAM:** _I woke up in my comfortable bed and sat up. I heard small feet funning down the hall and my little brother ran in and jumped on my bed. "Come on sis! Hurry up mom is taking us shopping and we can get ice cream too! Come on! Come on! Come on!" he yelled as he bounced up and down on my bed. "Ok, ok, I'm coming just hold on." I replied laughing at his antics. I look up and mom is standing in the door way watching us with a small smile that was playing on her face._

 _"Ok kids, hurry up and come down for breakfast. I have pancakes ready." She turned and walked down the stairs. My brother ran after her yelling with excitement at the thought of pancakes. I chuckled at this and got dressed in a pretty lavender sun dress. I soon walked down the stairs but when I reach the bottom and glanced at the living room was a horrendous sight that met my eyes. My mom and brother were lying on the floor in pools of their own blood. Knifes stuck out of their bodies. There was so much blood that it was everywhere. I turned around and my father was there holding a knife and began walking towards me._

 _"Are you ready to join them now? Hold still, I will make it quick!" he said as he advanced towards me._

 _"N-no p-pl-please! Don't d-do it! I will be good I-I pr-promise!" I sobbed as he brought the knife down towards my heart._

 **DREAM ENDS:** I gasped as I jerked awake. It was just a dream I chant to myself. I finally convinced myself as I hear a noise, it must be what woke me up I thought. I look towards the end of the ally and notice a man slowly walking towards me. At first my half- asleep mind flashes back to my dream but I now it's not really him. This man isn't as tall or broad. And he doesn't have the scar on his cheek either. This reassured me as I tried to find a way to get out. It was still dark out. Probably 1 or 2 in the morning by my guess. I have always been good at telling time.

When he got to me, he drags me up by my arm and yanks me towards hi shard body. I don't know much about it since I didn't finish school, I have stolen books before so I wasn't entirely stupid and once I get the money I plan on going to school I was snapped out of my thoughts as the man pulled me closer and started touching me in private places.

"Hey, my name is Naraku. What is your name?" he slurred as he tried to kiss me. I turned my face away as I smelled an overwhelming smell of alcohol on his breath. He wasn't giving in as he started to kiss down my neck. He yanked on my shirt. I tried to twist away from him but that only ripped my worn shirt. He went back to touching me and as his hand crept lower I than started to struggle even harder. He made it to my skirt tugging at that which caused it to rip also. He got tired of me struggling and hit me in the head as stars appeared in my vision as he commenced to beating and kicking me. Mostly in my stomach and ribs but also on my head. When he dragged me up again, I managed to twist out of his hold and I began running as fast and as far as my sore and broken ribs would allow me.

I finally lost him and looked down at myself. I grimaced as I noticed the state of my clothes. I sighed, I was defiantly going to need new clothes. Tonight. My shirt was ripped in the front exposing most of my chest and bra. My skirt was also ripped from the bottom all the way to the waistband it looked like an extremely long slit in the side.

I began looking down allies because sometimes people would hang clothes out over night to dry which it happened to stop raining but not long before dark so maybe there would be some clothes. It took me an hour but I finally found some women's clothes hung out and it was almost daylight so I quickly found what I needed.

After I changed into the simple green t-shirt which was tight in the chest but loose everywhere else, probably due to malnourishment, and the short black skirt I threw my old clothes in a dumpster. I finally walked to a park and sat on a bench till I could go look for a job that day.

 **Later that day**

"We can provide the clothes needed and the better the job you do the more money you make." My new boss told me as I sat there nervously playing with my hands. I was glad I had finally got a job but I didn't like the job I just got.

"Don't worry we're all family here. All you have to do is dance your ass off and you make good money. Even though you are only 17 I will let you have the job. Just don't tell anyone you're under age. Got it?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yes, sir." I replied.

"Good you start tomorrow, be here by 7 and ready to dance by 8." He told me. I nodded as I stood to leave. When I walked out of the strip club, I started thinking of where I could sleep tonight and rest before tomorrow night.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Inuyasha

**Chapter 4: Meeting Inuyasha**

 **1 month later**

 **Inuyasha's POV**

I glance over at Miroku, "Are you sure these will work?" I asked for the hundredth time since he came up with the brilliant idea.

"Of course, it will work! My plans always work!" he said with a lecherous smirk.

"Oh, so that's why Sango is so in love with you?" I replied as I hit him on the top of his head for his stupid perverted thoughts that I knew were going through his head.

"Hey, she's coming around. She just doesn't want to admit her unrelenting love for me yet!" he protested while rubbing his head.

"Sure, I will believe it when I see it," I said. I cut off the rest of his defense by announcing that we had arrived at the club. He shut up immediately and started smirking again as the security guard let us in without a second thought. "Well, that was easy." I muttered as we took a seat close to the stage.

"I told you it would work!" he said smugly as he leaned back in his chair and ordered a drink.

"Shut up." I growled. What caught my attention is when the music started playing (Is this real? By Lisa Hall) I looked towards the stage and a dark-haired girl came onto the stage. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful and memorizing as she danced. She looked even beautiful in the skimpy outfit she was wearing I got a hint of her beautiful sent as she started dancing and swinging that beautiful black hair with hints of blue in it as she spun around.

Guys started whistling and shouting at her. Some threw money to her and asked for a private dance. I started looking closer and noticed how thin she was. 'Is she one of those girls that starve themselves so they can look pretty?' I wondered, if so then she had no self-respect. 'I'm sure she would look good if she ate more.' I thought shaking my head.

When it was over she went backstage again after collecting her money. The rest of the night was pretty much the same until she came back out to serve people from time to time. Eventually, it was time to leave. I left Miroku at his apartment helping unlock the door and throwing him on his bed since he had way too much to drink at the club. After all that, I went home.

I was also going to have a slight hangover in the morning but not as bad ask Miroku's though. I sighed as I came in view of my house hoping Sesshoumaru would be asleep. I got lucky and found out that my brother wasn't home. I sighed in relief as my head meet the soft pillow.

 **Kagome's POV**

I sighed as I changed into my clothes. 'I have to find a way to wash these again' I thought as I pulled my green shirt on after I finished getting dressed and I counted the money that I had left. The other girls always steal at least half the money I make. I only have enough for some bread maybe. I sighed again feeling like I should cry out in frustration but I had promised myself that I wouldn't cry again. Crying cannot get you food or money. I walked to the park climbing over the fence since it is the safest place to sleep since they kept it locked up at night. I have been sleeping here for a week now and no one has bothered me but I had a feeling that tonight is going to be different. 'I'm sure it's just my hunger making me imagine things.' I told myself while looking around and I didn't see anything. I sighed in relief finally to half convincing myself that everything was fine. 'Yeah, it has been a week almost since I have eaten and now I was feeling better when I buy bread tomorrow' this makes me happier and that I also don't have to work tomorrow either.

Now feeling happy, I sat down and leaned against my favorite tree, not noticing the shadow that was moving towards me.

 **Inuyasha's POV**

I sat up in my bed since I couldn't sleep anymore. I had a funny feeling in my stomach. 'Something is wrong' my inner self tells me. I decide to head to the park. It always calms me down especially at night. With that thought I take off running. Of course, with my half demon blood I can make the trip in no time. I had also left my baseball camp at home since I didn't need it at this hour.

As I jumped the fence I heard a muffled scream from the direction of my favorite tree. When I got there, I had noticed a guy beating and screaming at a girl. I ripped the guy off of her and threw him against a tree to knock him out. I slightly look over to the guy and it appears that I did knock him out and then I turned my attention to the girl before me.

I couldn't believe my eyes when I looked at the girl before me. She was the same dark-haired girl from the club. She was passed out from the pain I guess. It looked like her arm was swelling. She also had several bruises and cuts everywhere on her body. I gently picked her up and carried her to my house. When I go home I laid her on my bed so that I could clean her up. I then started to wonder why she was out in the park this late anyways.


	5. Chapter 5: Warm Place to Stay

**Chapter 5: A Warm Place to Stay**

 **Kagome's POV**

I was floating in a sea of blackness. It wasn't scary, it was actually kind of relaxing and calming. I sighed enjoying the weightlessness of it but then I felt the annoying tug of my consciousness pulling me back into reality. As my mind came back to my body I had the odd sensation of lying on something so comfortable that it could have been a cloud.

I would have thought I was dead and in heaven but knowing me that would be impossible. I have done too much sinning on this Earth to even be able to enjoy heaven. Plus, I could feel pain all over my body, but the worst of it was in my left arm and my head. I even managed to crack my eyes open enough to realize that I was in a room. The shock of it had me setting up quickly. Sadly, the sudden movement made me dizzy and nauseated. I fought the urge to throw up anything in my stomach because I already knew that it would only be dry heaves since I haven't eaten anything. I finally got control of my body and looked around at my surroundings.

The bed I was sitting on was black with red designs and red pillows. There was a single nightstand by the bed with a glass of water, which I quickly drank. Beside the nightstand was a door which I assumed was a closet, there was a set of dressers on the wall and above the dresser was a flat screen tv. The walls were painted a faded red color that wasn't too overwhelming with black trim. There were two more doors, getting up slowly I walked towards one door.

It turned out to be a bathroom, a very big one at that. It had a big walk-in shower and a deep-set bathtub which could fit about 3 or 4 people probably. On the other side of the room there was a fancy sink and a medicine cabinet with a mirror on the front. The door slowly and quietly shut behind me. Turning around I noticed a full-length mirror on the back of the door.

I stared at the person standing before me. She was extremely thin, the shirt she wore hung off her thin shoulders that was hugging her chest and then hung over her caved in stomach. She pulled up her shirt and saw every rib. There were bruises covering her stomach and back, as well as her arms and legs. Her left arm was swollen and bruised near her wrist. I flinched as I remembered the snapping sound that came from it when that Naraku guy had stopped on my arm.

I was pretty sure it was broken. Looking back at this girl in the mirror, I noticed how dirty she was and her clothes that she wore. I looked down at myself and nearly groaned. The mirror showed me how filthy my clothes really was. My clothes were covered in dirt and my blood, my face also had dirt on it and it looked like there was a cut above her eyebrow.

I walked over to the sink and turned on the water wondering where I was and who had brought me here. Shrugging my shoulders, I started washing my face and arms. I scrubbed extra hard trying to get the dirt off. I would have loved a nice warm shower but I didn't have the luxury of time for that I had to hurry and get out of here. Finishing, I grabbed a red towel and dried my face and arms. Throwing it to the floor and I quietly but quickly left the room. Walking through the bedroom again and I went to the other door I had noticed. Luckily, I was correct t guessing at this and made my way out.

Walking down the hall I came to a curving staircase. Carefully walking down, I finally reached the bottom of the stairs. Taking a guess, I turned right and there was a sliding glass door that lead outside. I started rushing towards it, but then I noticed that I had to cross a large living room with an odd silver haired man asleep on a couch. I recognized him from the club the other night.

Not bothering to stop and think about how I got here with him I started hurrying to the door again. I was almost there when I tripped and fell, in the process I managed to knock over an expensive looking vase. A small scream left my mouth as I caught myself on my hurt arm. Pieces of glass was stuck in my palms. I pushed myself up and tried to make a run for it. All the noise had woken up the man.

Seeing that she was trying to run away he gave chase. A hand grabbed my hurt arms to stop me from leaving but when he heard me cry of pain he quickly let go of my arm. I took my chance and made it out the door.

Looking all around me, I had found myself in a closed yard. I huddled in a corner of the yard, shaking and trying to curl myself into a ball. I flinched as he gently and carefully picked me up.

"Hey, it's ok, I got you. Your safe. What's your name? Where do you live? Can I call anyone for you?" He whispered soothingly in my ear. His voice was so silky and comforting that I relaxed into his arms slightly.

"I don't have a home and I have no one to call. My name is Kagome." I whispered quietly, so quietly that I didn't think he could hear me. Somehow, he managed to hear me because he held me a little closer.

"It's ok. You can stay here. Don't worry you're okay." He replied carrying me up to the room again. When he said this, I relaxed completely in his arms. He looked at me with a curious and confused look on his face. He was kind of cute even with his long, unusual hair, golden eyes and a baseball cap. I was asleep again before he even laid me down on the soft bed.


	6. Authors Note

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated this story in awhile. I have been busy writing a new story called **Siren's Lullaby** and have been addicted to it since I started writing it. So, must of my time will be on that story until it is complete. I am so sorry that I am putting this story on a short hold but once completed I will be updating all my stories.

I promise that I haven't forgotten about them! I love all my readers!

~Becky~


End file.
